There goes my faith build
by D3HUMANIZ3D
Summary: Oneshot. This happed to me on my last playthrough. Annoying AF.


A young Astoran noble, clad in hardened leather armor, knight leggins and gauntlets strapped, stood next to a fallen archanid slowly disposing into souls. He disposed of Quelaag efficiently using his trusty Bastard sword. He bowed to the Maneater, to thank her for the assistance she provided and went inside the round room. On the top was the second bell of awakening - about to be rung by Marcus. As he moved the lever, the bell awoke to life - making a horrible noise that propably woke up anything it was supposed to wake up. He saw stairs leading further below into a circular room with a disc shaped area on the floor with a button on the middle. He pressed it, but nothing happened. He shrugged and entered the hole leading down into the demon infested ruins of Izalith. As the skelatal blacksmith Vamos said, somewhere here was the Large Fire ember he needed to ascend his Zweihander down the fire path. He suddenly remembered the catacombs - certainly not a visitor friendly place, but with his divine bastard sword and slow but steady pace, he managed to obtain the Rite of Kindling. But the Rite Of Kindling wasn't the reason why he came there in the first place - Lautrec provided him with the information, that Petrus abandoned Rhea in the catacombs. When he confronted him about it, Perus has shown no regret. Either way, he ventured down the Tomb Of Giants to her rescue.

Pressing on through the hot demon ruins, passing several egg burdened he made his way to the fog gate on the other side of a narrow bridge. He defeated the deformed creatue and pillaged the body of some woman laying in a shrine. He proceded down to the now dry lava lake. He confronted several minor Axe wielding brutes, coming out victorious to claim his prize - the large fire ember he spotted from the distance whule descended. He cast Flash Sweat and quickly rerieved it. He suffred terrible burns but there was nothing a quick swig of estus could not heal. As he looked on the ember he realized it wasn't looking evenemotely close to the fire ember. It was diffrent. Fie was there, true, but some sort of fiery scroll was rising from it. He decided to keep it and move on to acquire the flame ember from the lower part of the ruins...

Several hours later he would sit at a bonfire next to Queelag's sister, called by her servant "The Fair Lady". The most disturbing part was that she would hardly move, but with a pained expression on her face. Skin deathly pale, it looked like she was on the verge of life and death. He now realized why Quelaag would not let him pass - she was protecting her sister. Feeling like a dick, he crushed 10 humanity sprites in his hand and let them flow over to The Fair Lady. He also gave her the 3rd firekeeper souls he had found - he initially planned to let the Firelink keeper reinforce the flask, but the feeling of guilt was too much for him. Feeling relieved, he trekked out of the shit-hole Blighttown was.

Valley Of Drakes

The fresh air entered his rotten lungs and he could finally get rid of the heavy stench. A feeling of hope returned to him, making him feel like he was alive. He went over the rickety wooden bridge and went down the stairs to New Londo. He took the elvator to the surface.

Fielink Shrine

He knew that this place was his home - after all, it would always greet him with open arms. Laurentius, the Crest Fallen and Griggs - familiar souls he could always have a chat with. He entered and the first suprise greeted him - the firekeeper was dead. He didn't feel any affection towards her, but it would be inconvenient for him from now on. Either way, this wouldn't ruin his good mood. He gave a nod to the Crest Fallen and moved on in the direction of the Parish. As he passed by Petrus, he could see a sly smile on his face. He shrugged and paid no mind to it. He wanted to greet Rhea now, since she was all alone in the Parish. As he went to the altar he saw a couple of Humanities in the place of Rhea. The feeling of fulfillment long gone, replaced with sorrow and frustration. Suddenly he felt enraged. "Petrus, I'm coming for you."

He took the Zweihander from the bottomless box and strapped it on the back. He gently rubbed the ring with a engraved hornet he pillaged from the body of a woman lying behind sir Artorias grave.


End file.
